


New Kid

by D3miPixel



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3miPixel/pseuds/D3miPixel
Summary: Wes has moved to the US from England. He starts a new school. He makes enemies from day one, but his friends are with him.I suck at summeries.I can't even spell it right either.





	New Kid

Last Chapter: There wasn't one.

No one wanted to talk to the new kid Wes.  
Why should they?  
He just wasn't their type.  
Ok, he was muscular enough.  
But he looked like an emo gone wrong and a duck.  
A duck?  
His platinum-blonde hair looked exactly like duck feathers.  
He read. Way too much.  
He had the special edition of everything.  
He was utterly alone in his new school. He just read at lunchtime. He was reading the special edition of 'The Book Thief' and was engrossed with the tale of Liesel and Rudy and childhood Nazihood.  
Then someone talked to him.  
"You reading The Book Thief?"  
"What!- yes, yes I am." Wes stuttered in shock. The stranger was a girl with long purple hair and an asian complexion.  
"I finished that the other day. It's not bad. Where are you?"  
"Oh, Max is thawing."  
"The 13 gifts?"  
"Yes."  
A silence fell.  
"I'm We-"  
"I know who you are. Quite the stir you've caused, "Newwb". I'm Mari Takihashi."  
"Good to meet you. I should be getting to History now."  
"Shall we walk some way?"  
"Ummmm, sure."  
So they walked.  
"So what else have you read?" Mari asked.  
"Some Dickins really. I've read some Iron Man comics."  
"Snap!"  
Wes and Mari began to discuss Iron Man until Mari walked into a group of about 15.  
"I think we took a wrong turn."  
"We didn't. Guys, this is Wes. Wes, this is Joven, David, Flitz, Matt, Keith, Noah, Olivia, Shayne, Courtney, Damian, Ian, and Anthony." Mari said, indicating someone as she said a name. They were all milling around a large tree.  
"Hello all" Wes said.  
"Hello Wes" they all said at once.  
"Umm, guys, are you alright?" Wes said, backing away.  
"We're fine Wesley."  
They broke out in laughter after this. Wes was a ridiculous name - Wesley was worse.  
"We got him real good right?" David said to Mari.  
"To be honest, I didn't think that would work. Hey Wes, you should get to Hist- Wes?"  
Wes had stumbled away and fallen onto a bench.  
'Calm down, it's OK, it was just a joke, you're fine' he thought desperately.  
He couldn't fool himself and went into a panic attack


End file.
